Hard coffee, please?
by avv90
Summary: Polar Bear leaves his keys, at his best friends house, how does he get it back, and how will it effect his relationship with Grizzly?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I ship both Grizzly, and Polar Bear! So, I made them into human-like, so their features are human-like! I want to continue to write this one, so please enjoy! I do not own anything.**

**Yes, I am shouting with this!**

* * *

Polar bear pulled his blue scarf over his large shoulders, he walked over to the sign, flipping it to a ' Sorry, we're closed!' He let out a large sigh, seeing the young boy still drinking his famous cappuccino. " Panda-kun, it's closing time." The boy seemed to be obsessed with pandas, his hair was as white as snow much like his own, he wore fluffy round black ears, it rounded off on his pale face.

" Polar bear, I don't wanna go home! Mama's gonna vacuum me up, she's mad about me spending all my time here!" He let tears run down his rosy cheeks.

" It's okay, Panda! At least you have someone, right Polar Bear?" The nicely dressed man cried, loosening his tight tie a bit.

" Penguin-san, I think you should head home too?" The tall white haired man said, a gentle smile in place.

" Why!... No one loves me, no one!…..." He lowered his head, "Hey! Polar Bear, are you single?" He asked the man, who was drying the pale mugs with a rag.

" Penguin-san, you still haven't tried asking Penko-san out? You can still find someone, okay?" Polar Bear said, taking up another mug. The nicely dressed man stood clutching the chief uniform, his white outfit now wrinkled. " Ugh... I just got this dry cleaned!" Polar Bear thought through his smile.

" So, you are going out with someone?" He smirked, Polar Bear flinched at the smell of alcohol.

" Where did you get the alcohol?" The man asked, pushing back from the smell.

" See Panda, he does have someone who he's going out with!" The young man released Polar Bear, who happily brushed the smell away.

" Ahh… Polar Bear you do?" The boy asked; looking up at Polar Bear, he swung his small legs.

" That's not important, right now." He said, brushing the hint of rose colored cheeks away.

" Really, then what is~?" Penguin sang.

" You, have work tomorrow." Polar Bear grinned, Penguin stood, and dashed out of the cafe.

"And panda, You have work too..." Polar Bear said, continuing to dry his mugs.

" I know!" He sang, still sipping.

"Plus your mother called-" Before he could continue, Panda was already gone. " Oh? Faster than usual." He thought, Polar Bear walked over to the door, attempting to close it. He searched his pockets, hoping for _it_ to turn up, with no luck. " I left it there, huh?" He thought letting out a large sigh. " Now, I have to call that guy?" He let out a larger sigh, walking over to the phone, he dialed slowly.

" Yeah, it's me." The voice growled.

" I left my keys there, could I go pick them up?" His voice seemed drifted.

" Wait, don't- Ugh.. Ugh, Wait Polar Bear?!" Polar Bear heard shuffling, he could hear a click of a door, " Okay, you left what?" He asked, slowly sitting on a stool.

" My keys. May I pick them up?" Polar Bear asked, losing his patience.

" Why don't I just drop them off…. I mean you can't just leave, right?" The man scratched his head.

" No, you're working….I can just walk by, and pick them up, okay?" Polar Bear said.

" Okay, Polar Bear…. But it's lady night? I wouldn't recommend you come?" He winced as he spoke.

" I'll deal with it, okay Grizzly?" Polar Bear stated.

" I know, but.." Polar Bear twitched.

" I'll be there." He hung up, throwing the phone on the counter. Polar Bear was infuriated at this point, he could hardly stand still. He was usually the most composed in a room, but now he trembled with anger. He was angered at his best friend; for only a few nights before, he had finally worked up the courage to tell him his feelings, but he had _no_ response. Grizzly just held him, he held him while they slept together, but when Polar Bear awoke the next morning he was gone. Polar Bear was angered to the point of just leaving. "I must have left them on his counter!" He thought, walking over to the jacket hanger. He pulled on his coat, pulling his lovely blue scarf around his pale mouth. He took a hat, flattening his equally pale hair, he walked out closing the door behind him. The harsh wind cut his face, making him squint, yet he continued. Knowing the bar was not that far from where he stood, he ventured on. " I hope he's still working!" Polar Bear thought. The winds seemed to flare up with his words, he just shrugged it off, and pulled through. He could finally see the bar, it lights were eliminating the road ahead of him. When he finally reached the door, he could see women pouring from the bar, some dancing, some clinging to each other. He cocked his head through the door, seeing that Grizzly was in his usual spot, he tip toed to the back of the building. He slowly reached the door, looking around he found what he was looking for. The rock tipped over as he kicked it, he pulled the silver key up. Smiling he swiftly walked back to the door, he struggled to open the door with only the cracks of dim light's from the the sides of the bar. Polar Bear managed to insert the key in it's hole, turning the key he smirked. "Finally!" Polar Bear proclaimed, he turned the knob to see Grizzly's living room, it was rather large, and spacious, with a hint of cabin style. The room looked well kept because Polar Bear, had made it his job to keep it that way. He quickly let himself in, gently closing the door behind him. He walked around the room knowing it all to well, he made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door he slid in, turning the switch on the room lit up, a fur covered room showed. " He really does like hunting, doesn't he?" He shook his head, panicking a little, he looked for the counter. It was next to the bed, pulling on his scarf; he swiftly kept his way to the drawer. Smiling he took up his keys, " I can drive, now!" He thought, taking up his keys, he stashed it in his pockets. Sliding the drawer, he looked around the room, a smile came to his lips. Walking back to the door, he was about to turning off the lights, when a glare caught his attention. He walked over to the wardrobe, taking up a picture frame. The picture had a young, well dressed Polar Bear, with a well bruised Grizzly, playing with the emotionless boys white fluffy ears from behind. " Ugh?... Why is everything, so complicated? Bastard!" He shook his head, pulling the photo to his chest. A clank sent a jump through him, he ran to the back, practically throwing himself in the bathroom. He knew there was a window that he could fit through, remembering he locked the door. Gently tugged the window open, but he couldn't temp himself to jump out, yet, he looked at the photo still in his hand. Knowing that it must have been Grizzly, coming in to get more drinks, he gently opened the door, letting a slight sliver of light in the room. What he saw was something that he wouldn't have ever expected; a young blond woman was sitting on his best friends lap. Their lips lock into each others, Grizzly was pulling her closer than humanly possible, licking her face; she giggled. Polar Bear began to tremble, he knew that this would occur, yet he felt completely betrayed. Tears building up, they begged to be let down his pale face, he felt sick to his stomach, slowly shut the door. Polar Bear knew he would have to leave, he left the door, jumping out of the window. He shut it closed from the outside, and he began to make his way back to his cafe. The wind blow to his face, freezing his tears, he gently pressed his coats sleeve to his cheeks, wiping away the icy droplets. He pulled his scarf to his eyes, blurring his vision, yet he still maintained his balance. As he made it to the cafe, Polar Bear throw his hat to the floor, letting his coat fall with it. He still held the picture, staring at it sickened him deeper; he walked to the back of the cafe, throwing it to the floor, allowing the glass to sever into millions of pieces. Cursing, he swooped down, kneeling he cried into his upper leg, " I know? I knew... but why?!" He screeched, kicking the frame farther from him. Polar Bear staggered up, standing he looked down, reaching for the broken frame; he gashed his hand open, sobbing he let the frame fall with a thump. The crimson red blood fell, it trickled to the young bears snowy colored hair, as he pulled the strand, clutching his fist he let his blood stain the picture. He took the frame, throwing it into the trash, he lifted his sleeve, wiping his salt filled eyes. The man walked back into his cafe, turning the lights off; he slowly hiked his way to the front, making sure to lock his cafe. He huffed a sigh, pulling his scarf tighter around his head, he slowly made his way down to his home.

* * *

** So what do you think? 'Wink,wink' Okay, tell me what you think.. I really want to know! -avv90**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished writing this, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes... Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Polar Bear had finally made it home, he saw his car still in the driveway; rolling his eyes, he took out his keys, and made his way to his door, he swung his door open. He sighed, grunting he felt the pain in his left arm once again, looking to the floor he saw he was leaving a trail of warm liquid, he lifted his arm, his usual cloud white outfit, was now stained with the harsh color. "Ugh…" He sighed, removing his shirt, tugging he noticed that the shirt, had froze to his skin,"Stupid blood." He thought, walking over to the kitchen, allowing the warm water to slowly run down his arm, unfreezing the iced blood. The water was now traced with the red laced blood, it ran down the drain leaving the man paler than ever before, with a large gash crossing from his ring finger down to his wrist. He was shocked at the length, he had let it off in his mind for a minor scrape. He went over to his pantry taking his first aid kit, he slumped down in his dining table chair, harshly wrapping the wound, he split the end tying it into a brilliant knot. It was late, he was tired, again tonight. Yet, he still needed to prep all the food, so there was going to be another allnighter. He got up, and went over to change, he slowly made his way back to his kitchen, clipped his silky ashen bangs up, allowing him to see better. He began to grind all the coffee beans, pouring each new batch into a new bowl. He went to his large freezer, taking all his ingredients, and loading it into his car. Polar Bear continued this for the entire night, walking in and out. He swears he was going to keep the cafe closed the next day, but sighed at the thought. After finishing this straines work, it was time for him to get ready to go to work. He went to his room, looking over to his bed; it was neatly done, he cried at the thought of passing the bed, but purged on. He unwrapped his arm seeing the large gash again caused him cringe, but still went into a steaming hot shower. He massaged his dripping hair, as a sticky red substance made it's way into his eyes, he looked back at his hand, seeing that the wound was still dripping it's warm liquid, he cursed. Turning the water off, he looked at the dripping wound, a ring caused him to hit his back against the glass curtain. Polar Bear, growled as he used his injured arm to open the door; he reached for a towel, he saw the stains that were now permanently left on his prestigious towles, sighing he wrapped it around his waist. He wrapped a smaller towel to his hand, as a temporary relief. He cuffed his hurt arm, walking over to his house phone, he pulled it up with his injured arm. He looked at the phone in disgust, he truly didn't want to answer his best friend, he sighed, laying it back down. The phone continued to ring, making him nervous, until finally Polar Bear gave in; taking up the phone, he yawned trying to give a reason for the late answer. " Hello, who is it?" He asked, pretending to sound tired.

" P.B, it's me, where are you? I waited for you all night?" Grizzly asked, scratching his head.

" Who?" He asked, skin still twitching in anger.

" G-R-I-Z-Z-L-Y! Grizzly Bear, your best friend?" He exclaimed.

" Oh, Morning? What do you need?" He asked, adding pressure to his cut.

" Where were you?! I waited all night for you to come pick up your keys? What happened!?" He asked, Polar Bear pressed his eyes closed at the pain stirring in his chest.

" I bet you did!" He thought, adding more pressure. " Ow!" He exclaimed, regretting his strength.

" P.B, what happened?" He asked, hearing the jolt of pain.

" Nothing…. I forgot to call you, but I left my keys on my counter in the back, I guess...I forgot? Sorry." He said, walking back to his closed pantry.

" No, I heard you scream? Are you okay? Is someone-" He was cut off by an angered Polar Bear.

" I'm fine." Polar Bear stated quietly.

" You sure?" Grizzly asked, while Polar Bear took out his first aid kit, holding the phone on his pale shoulder.

" Yeah, I have to go." He said, letting the box fall on his table.

" Okay, I'll come-" Polar Bear hung up, tossing it on the table. He pulled out his gauze, and again he wrapped his arm tight; making sure not to leave a thin patch. Tying it tightly, but not tight enough to make him yep. Afterwards, he walked to his room; making sure to dry his hair he found another white chief outfit, after he had covered himself he looked around for his blue scarf. He looked around, not finding his scarf left him overly depressed, he sat on his porch. Looking at his driveway he saw his scarf; it had managed to attach itself to the cars driver seat. He ran into his kitchen, taking his keys he locked his front door, walking over to his car. He opened the driver door, taking up his scarf, he wrapped it around his face. He sat in his car, waiting for the ice on his windshield to melt. " That ass, I swear…he probably had sex with her." He sighed, letting his head rest on the middle of the steering wheel. The beep throw him back, hitting his head against the seat, "Ouch!" The calm man said, rubbing his sore head, regretting everything he had done, he looked up seeing that all the ice had finally melted, allowing him to back out of his driveway. He drove in complete silence, looking around he spotted a good friend, and a customer outside of the flower shop. He slowly parked, rolling down his window, he called " Panda-kun, are you lost?" He asked, the child who was literally smelling the roses.

" Oh.." He turned seeing the older man in his car, he bowed. " No, I was waiting for Rin-rin to come out, and give me my bamboo shoots." The little boy looked lost in thought for a minute. "Oh, Polar Bear; I ran into Grizzly. He asked, if your restaurant was open?" Panda pulled his finger to his lip, drooling.

" What did you tell him, Panda-kun?" He asked, in his calm tone.

" I told him…..no, I think?" His eyes full of uncertainty.

He sighed smiling," I think I should get some flower's for my counter?" He said. Just then a man, came out holding a pile of bamboo.

" Panda-kun? I'm done!" The man held the vase in his hands, smiling. Polar Bear existed his car, walking over to Panda's side. " Oh… hello, who are you?" The man asked.

" He's Polar Bear, Rin-Rin!" Polar Bear bowed, as did the man.

" I'm Rin, Panda's told me a lot about you." He said, handing Panda his bamboo shoots.

" Oh-" Panda looked over at his watch, panicking he bowed, " I'm late!" He paid Rin, and took off.

" Umm…Panda says your a great gardener, could you possibly help me find some flowers that would lighten someone's day?" Polar Bear asked.

" Yes, come with me. We'll find something for you." He turned opening the door for Polar Bear, walking in together.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading leave me your thoughts. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! But, I want coffee! **

* * *

" So, you'll deliver them every morning?" Polar Bear asked, taking up a bundle.

" Yes, I'll be there. You'll make a coffee for me, right?" He asked, smiling at him.

" Yes, it is a _cafe_… but honestly, I really do love these flowers." Polar Bear lifted the large sunflower to the light, smiling.

" Umm…. Polar Bear, I know we hardly know each other, but your hand?" He looked at the wrapped hand.

" Oh..I cut myself last night, I was grinding coffee beans, and I stuck my hand…somewhere it shouldn't have been in." He lowered his head, looking at the wrapped arm.

" Oh… Well, don't reopen the wound, kay?" He said, smiling leaning over the counter.

" Thanks!" He said, paying the man. Just then a couple of ladies came into the store, smiling at them.

" Yes, no problem. I'll be there, tomorrow. Would you like a different vase, too?" He asked, still giving a radiant smile. The girls giggled, looking at them from a corner. Polar Bear turned, looking at them their eyes shining; he wondered why.

" Yes please, if you will." He said, looking back at him.

" Okay, let me walk you out." He stood, walking around the counter. He led Polar Bear to the door, exiting to his car.

"Bye." Polar Bear, bowed.

" Yes, goodbye." Polar Bear started his car, and finished driving to the cafe. He opened the door, happy that he didn't have to climb in the window today. He opened the doors, going back, and taking all the boxes, placing them in the giant freezer in the back. He took all of his ground coffee, and began the coffee making process. Sighing, he went back to the door, clicked open the doors, he turned his sign to a 'We're open!'. He walked back to the counter, placing the large bundle of flowers in a glass vase, and waited for Sasako to come into work. A call on the phone caused the quiet place to boom, " Hello?" He asked, waiting for a response.

" Umm.. Polar Bear-san, I'm sorry.. I am going to come in late for work today, I'm stuck in traffic." Polar Bear sighed, closing his eyes.

" It's okay, I understand." He sort of knew...she was already late. The doorbell jingled, Polar Bear's well known customer came in, Penguin.

" Mornin!" He said.

" Good morning, Penguin-san." Polar Bear bowed, smiling.

" Can I get my usual." He had an enormous smirk on his face.

" Okay." He reached over taking a mug, and filling it with a dark roast. " Here." He gave it to the nicely dressed man.

" So, I ran into Panda-kun. He said, you went to buy flowers?" He sipped his coffee.

" Yes, as you can see." He pointed at the lovely sunflowers. " I did." He smiled at them.

" Oh.. So not for that special person? I could have sworn, you'd buy it for that special someone."

" Who would that be?" He asked, smiling innocently.

" It could be that Rin-rin guy?" He smiled, taking another gulp of coffee.

" How is that possible, I just met him today?" He asked, still smiling.

" I don't know… but it is possible?" He placed his coffee down. " Is Sasako coming in today?" He asked, pulling at strand of black hair.

" She's going to be late." Polar Bear smiled.

" Or is it her?" He asked, smiling.

" No, she my friend." He smiled.

" I somehow believe you, but not with Rin, why is that?" He tilted his head.

" Penguin-san, I think I saw Penko-san?" Polar Bear said, smiling brightly.

" Wait- Where?" He turned his head, he throw his money down, and taking a leap to the door.

**_Later That Day.._**

" Polar Bear-san, could I please get another cup?" A Sawako asked.

" Yes, right away." He walked over to the girl, taking up the empty mug. He went over making her the new cappuccino. He walked back over to the girl, handing it to her. " Here, your are." He smiled.

" Thank you." She smiled. " Polar Bear-san, did you get those flowers today?" Sasako asked, placing it on her tray.

" Yes, are they not beautiful?" He smiled, looking over at the flowers.

" Mmm….. Yes, they are beautiful." She said, looking over at the flowers herself. A ring allowed her to pull up her head, to see that Polar Bear was now across the room getting more mugs, she stood walking over to the counter, " Polar Bear, I'm going to answer the phone, okay?" He turned, and nodded. " Hello, Polar Bear Cafe, how may I take your order?" The person on the other line stayed quiet.

" Uhh…are you a girl, perhaps?" The person asked.

" Yes, I am. Do you wish to make an order?" Sawako asked.

" Ummm…no, I'm good. Bye?" The voice seemed distant.

" That was weird?" She whispered, she turned to look at Polar Bear.

" What was?" He asked, taking a new mug.

" Nothing… Nothing at all!" She exclaimed.

" I'll be taking my leave, now." Sawako said, untying her apron.

" Mmmm, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, taking up some mugs. The door ringed, he looked around, seeing that he was again alone. He finished working, retying his scarf; he closed his cafe, walking over to his car. He drove home, in silence; walked out of the car, opening his door; he flopped on his couch. " Ugh.." He flipped over to the floor, he hit his back. Coughing, he pulled up; he slowly stood up. Walking over to his kitchen, he took a water bottle, limping into his room. He throw off his clothes, but still too tired to put on his pajama shirt. He flopped on his bed, happy that he was finally going to get rest. He growled at the ring of the phone, he lifted his head tiredly. He cried, throwing his leg to the side of the bed, he stood. Polar Bear looked around, trying to find the phone; walking into the dining room, he pulled up the phone. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the fuzzy numbers. " Ugh, What do you want!?" He screamed into the phone.

"..." The person stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

" I know it's you, speak up!" He screamed.

" Hey, PB-" Polar Bear cut him off.

" Speak fast, I'm tired! Hurry!" He called.

" Ugh… How are you?" He asked.

" Tired." He lowered his tone.

" Sorry, hey are you free right now?" Grizzly asked, trying to better the mood.

" No, I'm tired." He growled.

" Ohh… Can I come over tomorrow, then?" He asked, trying to get a response.

" I have work." He stated.

" Then I'll come over?" He asked, Polar Bear took a moment, waking up a bit.

" It's okay.." He thought, " No...Uh… Just don't come!" He shouted, turning the phone off, he throw it back at the counter. " This man?" He was infuriated, he truly didn't want to see him; he couldn't see him. He simply walked over to his bed, he flopped down; tired as ever. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. His eyes flow open, he was too worried to fall asleep. He turned facing the ceiling, crying. " Gosh, I'm so tired! I want to get some sleep!"

The Next Morning

Polar Bear stood outside the cafe, opening the door, he walked to the back of the restaurant; taking up boxes, and moving it under the counter. Sighing, he went over to the door; turning the sign to a 'We're Open.' He slumped over the counter, too tired to even look at the door. The door rang again, he rolled his head lazily, looking at the person.

" Morning, Polar Bear-san." Rin said, walking over to the counter.

" Hello...Uha." He yawned.

" Are you tired?" He asked, setting down a fresh new bouquet. He pulled his face close to Polar Bear, who simply shivered. " Do you have a fever?" He held his shoulders in a secure manner.

" I don't know… I feel a bit woozy?" Polar Bear leaned on the counter, hoping for more support. Rin turned the counter taking hold off him, he gently guiding him to a table; he pulled a chair out, and sat him down slowly. Rin kneeled besides him, taking a hand to his cheek.

" You're burning!" The door rang, a tall punk brown haired man, with a biker vest, black jeans, combat boots to his knee, and a long silver cross chain.

" Polar Bear?!" He screeched, running over to Polar Bears side.

" Shh!" Rin lifted his finger to his mouth, " Can you stand?" He asked, Polar Bear.

" Yeah, I thi.." He felt a staggering pain in his head. Rin leaned forward, trying to hold him tightly.

" What going on?" Grizzly asked.

" He's sick, I'm taking him home." Rin pulled the man up, holding him over his shoulder.

" You can't take him home! I bet you don't know where he lives… I know! I'll take him!" Grizzly shouted, pulling Polar Bear to his body.

" Would you be quiet, please. I'm taking him home, close up the cafe. Please." Rin took Polar Bear, limply walking through the door. That was the last thing Polar Bear could remember, before the light turned dark.

* * *

**Oh, so... I just made this story! I really wanted to publish it... I'm stacked with work.. Sorry, but I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
